Being a (half) Father
by Eclaire Delange
Summary: "Pasar memang tidak terlalu oke untuk Gallardo-ku. Aku harus mengeluarkan dua puluh ribu untuk memastikan mobilku tetap di tempatnya ketika aku kembali, tapi…, aku yakin aku cukup oke untuk menjadi seorang ayah," Luhan biasanya adalah gadis yang manis dan penurut. Biasanya. HunHan. Marriage life. For HunHan April Passion Event.


_HunHan's April Passion:_

**BEING A (half) FATHER**

_HunHan's fanfiction by ECLAIRE OH_

©2015

.

**I own this story entirely except the casts.**

**If you don't like this **_**kind**_** of story, just leave. **_**No one**_** even force you to read.**

**Izinkan saya menerjemahkannya untuk beberapa orang yang nampaknya tidak memahami bahasa Inggris:**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan **_**casts**_** yang saya pilih, silakan **_**tinggalkan**_** halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

**Remember, there's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**.**

**And as always, I'm watching **_**you**_**, Plagiarists.**

.

.

_This is for my beloved __**HunjustforHan**__ who patiently waiting for this fanfic and here we go, Bep! Where's yours? :p_

.

.

Seoul, South Korea

.

"Hei, _Bro_,"

Sehun mendongak dari semua berkasnya dan menemukan rekan kerjanya, Kim Jongin, berdiri di dekat kusen pintu kaca ruangan kerjanya. Sebagai seorang rekanat, Sehun punya banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan sebelum bisa pulang dengan tenang ke rumahnya. Bukan berarti Sehun masih menganggap perjalanan pulang semenenangkan dulu. Hanya dia terpaksa merasakannya sebagai perjalanan yang menenangkan. Masalahnya bukan _Lamborghini Gallardo_-nya yang belum lunas; enak saja. Sehun seorang _rekanat_ dari biro pengacara paling mewah di Seoul. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu seberapa kejamnya Sehun dalam setelan rapi dan sehelai kertas di tangannya. _Fee_ Sehun untuk satu jamnya nyaris menyentuh hitungan _dollar_. Hanya orang-orang kaya yang benar-benar ingin kasusnya menang yang bisa menyewa Sehun sebagai pengacaranya. Sehun banyak omong, kata musuhnya. Satu-satunya hal yang diinginkan semua musuhnya hanyalah merobek mulut cerdasnya dengan tangan kosong.

Sudah faham kan, kenapa Sehun mustahil sekali terikat kredit mobil?

Apa lagi sebuah _Lamborghini_ _Gallardo._

Lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu untuk seorang _rekanat_.

Bukan juga jalanan Seoul yang ramai dan memusingkan. Dengan mobil mewah berinterior lembut, penghangat yang nyaman, derum mesin yang tidak terdengar; perjalanan terbaik mana lagi yang bisa dibayangkan manusia? Apalagi ada seorang istri cantik yang menunggu Sehun di rumah.

_Ini_ dia masalahnya.

Istri Sehun sedang hamil muda. Dan penyakit seorang perempuan yang hamil muda adalah _morning sick_. Bukan masalah sebenarnya, lagi pula Sehun bisa melakukannya sambil melanjutkan tidur. Dengan mata separo terpejam dan jiwa separo di alam mimpi, Sehun berjongkok di sisi istrinya yang membungkuk ke lubang kloset berusaha memuntahkan benda yang tidak mungkin keluar. Tangannya yang panjang kurus dan seputih tulang memijat tengkuk istrinya.

"_Cup_ _cup_," begitu gumamnya tiap kali Luhan, istrinya, mengeluarkan suara muntah tersiksa.

Katakanlah Sehun bukan seorang suami yang baik, tapi bekerja selama dua puluh lima jam sehari membuat Sehun sangat menghargai tiap menit jam tidurnya. Mungkin jika Luhan tidak sabar lagi, calon ibu itu bisa mengambil pisau dan memotong kepala Sehun dan menjualnya pada semua musuh Sehun yang keluar dari ruang pengadilan dengan ekor terkulai ke tanah.

Ah, ada satu lagi.

_Ngidam_.

Yang satu ini benar-benar menyiksa Sehun dan memaksa usus panjangnya memendek hanya dengan sebulan masa kehamilan Luhan. Permintaan aneh-aneh di jam yang juga aneh-aneh ini benar-benar menguji iman Sehun dan kekuatannya untuk bertahan menjadi '_seorang ayah yang baik_'—kata Jongin.

"Beberapa menit lagi," desah Sehun, tahu benar dia tidak bisa menunda-nunda ini lagi. "Aku harus membereskan semua berkasku dulu,"

Pelajaran yang didapatkan Sehun setelah kepahitan. Seorang rekan mereka di kantor ini pernah tersandung kasus kerugian dengan nominal yang tidak mau disebutkan Sehun hanya karena notes kecil terselip di atas mejanya yang berantakan dan dia lupa mengonfirmasi jaminan uang itu pada bank. Dan semuanya kacau balau. Jadi semenjak kasus itu, Sehun selalu mengecek semua berkasnya sebelum pulang. Menyusun semua agenda kerjanya, berkas sesuai abjad, dan semua tetek bengeknya.

"Kau masih takut pulang karena Luhan?" geli, Jongin bertanya sambil terkekeh kecil menyebalkan.

Jika saja Sehun bisa—dia berharap dia _bisa_—melempar kepala Jongin dengan sepatunya. "Permintaannya benar-benar…," keheningan yang diberikan Sehun kemudian sudah menjelaskan semuanya sehingga Jongin kembali tertawa.

"Itulah," Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang sedang membaca sebuah berkas dengan cermat dan menepuk bahunya. "Kau harus mendapatkan cobaan paling berat seorang lelaki dengan—"

Ponsel di atas meja Sehun berdering dan melirik namanya saja sudah membuat Sehun lemas seketika. Ini sudah pukul satu pagi dan Luhan meneleponnya ke kantor. Jadi, Sehun menoleh Jongin yang tersenyum lebar lalu memberi tanda agar Sehun mengangkat teleponnya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, "Halo?"

"_Sehunnaaa…_"

"Ya, Sayang? Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan memberengut di ujung sana. "_Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau belum kembali_," gerutunya sebal.

Tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, oke? Sudah minum susu?"

"_Malas_…,"

Satu lagi. _Ngidam_ yang melanda Luhan, yang benar-benar membuat Sehun lemas, adalah kecenderungan Luhan tidak pernah mau meninggalkan ranjang. Pagi pukul tujuh Sehun berangkat ke kantor, Luhan masih bergelung di selimut dengan _smartphone_-nya. Memaksa Sehun membuat sarapannya sendiri dan memasang dasinya sendiri—beberapa percobaan di awal _ngidam_ neraka Luhan di mulai, Sehun terpaksa membawa dasinya ke kafe dekat kantor dan menawan Kyungsoo, kakaknya, untuk membuatkannya dasi. Malam atau tepatnya dini hari, pukul satu atau setengah dua, Sehun tiba di rumah dan akan menemukan Luhan _masih_ bergelung di balik selimut. Tidak beranjak sama sekali. Mungkin bahkan tidak akan makan jika saja tidak ada, Kim Minseok, penghuni apartemen sebelah dan sahabat belanja Luhan, yang datang untuk membantunya makan atas pesan Sehun.

"Apa Minseok tidak datang?" tanya Sehun mengusir Jongin yang tertawa tanpa suara dengan tangannya dan delikan menggelikan lalu bergegas membereskan semuanya.

"_Datang_…," suara Luhan terdengar mengantuk dan penuh kemalasan. "_Tapi dia harus pergi lebih cepat karena adiknya, si Baekhyun, mau melahirkan_,"

_Terberkatilah Park Chanyeol atas kelahiran anaknya_, pikir Sehun penuh rasa iri karena sahabatnya itu terbebas dari siksaan _ngidam_ ini. "Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang," dia berhenti sejenak; menimang-nimang sebelum akhirnya mendesah. "Kau mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

Dan Sehun sedikit agak menyesal karena telah mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Setelah berputar-putar mencari anggur hijau dengan jumlah dua belas dalam satu bungkusan _wrapping_-nya (bunuh Sehun, ya Tuhan) dengan keadaan lelah luar biasa, mengantuk, dan lapar, Sehun memasuki apartemennya yang sejuk. Dia membuka _leather shoes_-nya dan beranjak memasuki rumah dengan kaus kaki yang mencegah kakinya merasakan dingin lantai. Dia membawa kantung plastik _supermarket_ 24 jam yang terisi anggur hijau. Sehun, dibantu dua pegawai, mencari anggur dengan dua belas buah pas dalam bungkusan _wrapping_-nya. Setelah satu jam mencari dengan lelah di _supermarket_ terakhir, salah seorang pegawai memberi Sehun ide.

"_Bagaimana jika saya buka satu bungkusan ini dan menyabotase isinya jadi dua belas untuk istri Anda, Pak? Akan saya bungkus ulang serapi mungkin_,"

Dan Sehun merasa itu ide yang tidak buruk.

Tentu saja _tidak_.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke akuarium raksasa di belakang televisi LED mereka dengan pencahayaan sempurna, pompa lembut, dan anemon-anemon asli; Sehun menghabiskan dua puluh juta untuk akuarium itu. Permukaannya melengkung dengan cara yang begitu menakjubkan. Butuh dua bulan bagi ahli dekor akuarium itu menyelesaikan akuarium Sehun. Dengan ikan-ikan hias yang berenang-renang ceria dan penuh semangat.

Setidaknya _pernah_.

Karena sekarang ikan-ikan itu berenang lesu dan malas-malasan. Sehun mendesah dan memilih untuk memasuki kamarnya dan menemukan Luhan sedang mengutak-atik _remote_ televisi, menonton flim tengah malam. Sehun menghampirinya sambil meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja.

"Lulu," bisiknya lembut lalu duduk di sisi kepala Luhan dan mengecupnya lembut. "Kau baik?"

Senyuman cerah Luhan selalu bisa mengenyahkan kelelahan Sehun dan melupakan betapa nerakanya Luhan dan acara ngidamnya. "_Baaaaik_ sekali," sahut istrinya ceria dan memeluk tubuhnya.

Jadi, pemuda itu tersenyum—menemukan kembali semangatnya—dan menyerahkan plastik di tangannya. "Dua belas buah anggur," katanya tenang dan mengeluarkannya dari tas plastik.

Luhan, dengan alis berkerut, menerima benda itu dan mengamatinya. Menurut Sehun, istrinya sedang menghitung jumlahnya. Tetapi bayangkan betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat gadis itu melempar anggurnya ke tempat sampah. Lalu membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun.

_Marah_ luar biasa.

Pemuda itu menatap anggur di tempat sampah bersama tumpukan tisu yang Sehun ingat sekali, bekasnya setelah kemarin terserang flu parah. Wajahnya mengernyit jijik. "K-kenapa dibuang?" tanyanya bingung.

"Itu bukan anggur dua belas," gerutu Luhan. "Kau hanya meminta salah satu pegawai membuka salah satu bungkusannya dan mengurangi isinya,"

Mata Sehun mengerjap. _Demi Surga, bagaimana dia tahu_? "T-tidak, itu memang benar-benar dua belas," katanya membela diri; tidak mau kalah dengan istrinya. "Dan kenapa semua ikan di akuariumku lemas? Kau sudah memberikan mereka makananan, kan?"

"Belum," sahut Luhan kalem dengan nada mengantuk. "Aku malas. Buat apa aku peduli pada ikan-ikan bodohmu?"

"Karena aku menghabiskan dua puluh juta untuk itu?" balas Sehun gemas; dalam keadaan lelah, Sehun benar-benar sedang tidak ingin meladeni permintaan Luhan yang aneh-aneh.

"Siapa suruh," balas Luhan tanpa menoleh. "Memangnya aku merengek-rengek minta akuarium itu padamu? _Tidak_, kan?"

Sehun masih ingat benar, bahkan ada Kyungsoo juga di sini, saat Luhan menonton _National Geographic Channel_ tentang ahli dekor akuarium dan _merengek-rengek_ meminta Sehun untuk membeli satu. Menahan dirinya agar tidak marah-marah, Sehun menghela napas dan bangkit.

"Baiklah akan kuberi makan sendiri," katanya dengan nada lemah sambil membuka pakaiannya dan hanya menggunakan bokser. Luhan tidak menjawab, mungkin tidur.

Saat melirik jam, Sehun menyadari ini sudah pukul tiga pagi dan hal terakhir yang benar-benar tidak dibutuhkannya hanyalah memberi makan ikan. Tetapi pemuda itu meraih setoples makanan ikan dan menaiki kursi kecil di belakang akuarium untuk meraih puncaknya. Dengan tangan, Sehun meraup segenggam makanan ikan yang lembut itu dan menuangnya ke akuarium dengan cara menyebar agar tidak menggumpal dan mengotori air. Aroma asin menyebar saat pintu atas akuarium dibuka. Setelah menyaksikan sendiri ikannya makan, Sehun mendesah dan menutupnya kembali sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Istrinya sudah pulas; wajahnya kelihatan sangat lelah. Padahal Sehun yakin satu-satunya hal yang dikerjakan Luhan hanyalah tidur dan membaca gosip dari _Cosmopolitan _elektronik di _tab_-nya. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk membilas semua kelelahannya. Syukurnya, besok adalah hari Minggu. Sehun sudah merancang janji untuk bermain _golf_ bersama beberapa rekanat lain. Berharap Luhan tidak cerewet besok.

Harapan itulah yang dipanjatkannya sebagai doa sebelum berbaring di sisi Luhan, merengkuhnya, dan terlelap.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Sehun pagi ini.

Bukan di ranjang, apalagi lapangan _golf_ seperti doanya semalam.

Tetapi di pasar tradisional yang demi neraka jauhnya dari apartemen hanya untuk membeli seikat pisang yang masih matang dan berwarna hijau. Dengan _polo shirt_ kusut, celana longgar hitam, dan muka mengantuk Sehun berdiri di depan ibu-ibu gendut yang berjualan buah. Mendengarkan ibu itu menggerutu tentang harga buah saat mencarikannya pisang hijau yang _matang_. Sehun menjauh saat ibu itu menungging di kakinya dan memilih buah.

Suasana pasar begitu memuakkan; aroma ikan yang amis, obrolan di udara, tanah yang becek. Berapa milyar pun uang yang dikeluarkan pemerintah untuk perawatan pasar tradisional tidak akan ada gunanya. Pasar tradisional seolah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sekotor kepala Jongin. Sandal rumah Sehun ternoda air entah apa yang tadi terciprat saat menuruni mobilnya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana rupa _Gallardo _-nya karena memasuki pasar. Sehun harus memberikan lembaran dua puluh ribuan pada tukang parkir agar menjaga mobilnya dengan baik.

"Para distributor buah itu!" si ibu pedagang melanjutkan omelannya pada Sehun, tidak peduli apakah pemuda itu mendengarkan atau tidak. "Mereka selalu datang dengan setumpuk buah-buahan. Bagian atasnya tentu saja mulus! Para bajingan itu menyusun buahnya dengan baik sehingga kami tidak mengetahui bahwa bagian bawahnya penuh buah busuk _blablablabla…_"

Sehun tersenyum sopan dan sesekali menggumamkan simpati hanya agar tidak disebut durhaka pada seorang perempuan tua. Celemeknya ternoda getah pisang juga beberapa noda lain yang tidak ingin Sehun cari tahu asalnya. Dia masih terus mengomel saat menarik satu tandan pisang yang membuat Sehun nyaris menyerukan nama Tuhan keras-keras. Dengan pisaunya, ibu penjual buah itu mencari celah di sambungannya dan memotongnya hingga terlepas dari tandannya. Dan di tangan Sehun ada satu sisir pisang yang berwarna hijau zamrud.

"Ini, ini," katanya semangat sambil memotong satu buah secara acak di tandannya dan membukanya dengan pisau. Daging pisang itu berwarna kuning emas. "Matang, kan?" dia tersenyum superior; bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena kemampuannya mengenali buah matang untuk pemuda tampan sepucat tulang yang mengantuk di depannya.

Sehun menerima pisang itu dan mengamatinya.

"Makan saja jika tidak percaya!" kata penjual itu masih tersenyum lebar. Lalu mengatakan sesuatu tentang pisang-pisang yang diberi obat untuk matang dan bagaimana pisang-pisang di tempatnya tidak perlu obat itu. Dan semua pisangnya matang di pohon—katanya juga, pisang yang matang di pohon rasanya lebih legit. Entahlah Sehun tidak berencana pensiun dari posisinya dan berjualan buah.

Dengan satu gigitan kecil, Sehun mencicipi pisang itu dan merasakan teksturnya yang kenyal lembut. Rasanya manis tidak memualkan dan ada sesuatu yang melawan dalam kunyahannya. Pisang itu bukan pisang terenak yang pernah dimakannya, tetapi karena dia dipaksa bangun pukul enam pagi oleh istri cantiknya dan memintanya—_memerintahkan_nya—untuk mencari pisang ke pasar; pisang itu rasanya luar biasa.

_Semanis inilah rasanya kemenangkan,_ batin Sehun saat si ibu membungkus pisangnya ahli setelah membersihkan getah serta ujung-ujungnya yang berwarna kehitaman. Bekas bunga, menurut si ibu. Setelah membayar, Sehun berterima kasih dan berlalu dari sana.

Melewati pedagang ikan yang sedang mengangkat ember penuh cumi-cumi, yang airnya nyaris menyiram separo tubuh Sehun. Lalu pedagang sayur yang potongan sayurnya—sedang dibersihkannya untuk pembeli, melompat dan mengenai mata Sehun sehingga menahan pemuda itu beberapa menit lebih lama untuk mengiyakan permintaan maaf si ibu dengan senyuman ramahnya. Ada juga pedagang ayam potong yang menggodanya dengan pisau daging penuh darah dan lemak lengket, serta pedagang lap dapur yang menempel padanya dan merayunya untuk membeli dagangannya.

Belum lagi nyaris terjerembap di pintu keluar karena lubang besar bertanah yang ternyata lembek. Kaki Sehun tenggelam setengah meter di sana hingga dia harus mengigit bibirnya agar tidak mengumpat dengan suara keras. Dengan tisu dan di bawah guyuran air dingin di kran terdekat yang airnya terasa membekukan, kaki Sehun akhirnya bersih sebelum menghampiri mobilnya.

Tukang parkir berdiri di depan mobilnya dengan sikap siaga; dengan uang dua puluh ribu di sakunya saat Sehun kembali. "Ah, selamat pagi, Pak!" katanya penuh hormat. "Mobil Anda selamat!"

Sehun tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih," katanya sambil menyelipkan sepuluh ribu lagi ke tangannya, di terima dengan penuh rasa syukur dan senyuman cerah.

Tukang parkir itu bahkan melambaikan doa semoga hari Sehun menyenangkan saat dia keluar dari gerbang pasar tradisional itu. Sehun mendesah sambil mengemudi; menoleh ke pisang di kursi di sisinya dan berharap Luhan tidak membuangnya lagi ke tong sampah.

Kembali ke rumah, dengan wajah kusut dan mengantuk, Sehun dihadapkan pada suara muntah kosong yang menyiksa milik istrinya. Seketika lelahnya lenyap dan dia bergegas meletakkan pisangnya di nakas kamar dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Menemukan Luhan berlutut di kloset sambil mencengkram sisi-sisinya. Sehun meluncur ke sisinya dan menyeka rambutnya.

"Sayang?" bisiknya cemas.

Jawaban Luhan adalah erangan tersiksa. Sehun memijat tengkuknya dengan alis berkerut cemas menunggu Luhan selesai dengan _morning sick_-nya sebelum membantunya ke kamar dan menyelimutinya.

"Perlu kubuatkan susu?" tanya pemuda itu lembut.

Istrinya mengangguk dan bersendawa kecil lalu mengerang lagi. Sehun beranjak ke dapur dan membuatkan susu untuk Luhan. Gelas tinggi dengan cairan putih beraroma lezat cokelat itu diantarkan ke kamar dan diletakkan di meja di dekat pisangnya. "Kau harus duduk jika ingin minum susu," tegur Sehun dan membantu Luhan duduk.

Dengan telaten, disuapinya Luhan susu itu. Lembut dan penuh kasih serta sabar menyeka luruhan di sisi mulutnya. Televisi menanyangkan berita pagi dan ramalan cuaca untuk hari itu. Seoul cerah dan Sehun bersemangat ingin bergabung main _golf_ bersama rekannya.

"Oh, ya," kata Sehun saat meletakkan gelas yang kosong di meja. "Aku dapat pisangnya," dia tersenyum bangga. Setelah perjuangannya yang tidak bisa diremehkan di pasar, Sehun berharap setidaknya Luhan akan senang dan memberikannya ciuman. Memakan semua pisangnya dengan lahap. Mungkin mengizinkan Sehun bermain _golf _juga. "Mau kukupaskan?"

Luhan memandang pisang di tangan Sehun dan mengernyit jijik. "Tidak," katanya sebal. "Aku tidak mau pisang. Menjijikkan," dia memberengut pada Sehun seolah semua rasa mualnya adalah karena Sehun dan Sehun menolak bertanggung jawab. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Istrimu baru saja muntah-muntah dan kau malah membelikannya pisang?" gerutuan berikutnya melibatkan kata _bodoh_ dan _suami_. Ada juga kata _jahat_ dan _tidak peka_.

"T-tapi…," Sehun menatap istrinya tidak habis pikir. "Kau minta ini tadi pagi, kan?"

Alis Luhan semakin berkerut. "Jadi sekarang kau mau menyalahkanku?!" suara Luhan meninggi dan itu membuat Sehun mundur dari posisi defensif menjadi posisi menyerah.

"Baik, baik," kata Sehun menyerah. "Maafkan aku." dia menyimpan jauh-jauh pisangnya lalu menatap Luhan yang ngambek dengan tatapan lelah. "Kau mau tidur? Dan, bolehkah aku pergi main _golf_ hari ini?"

"_Apaa_?!"

"Tidak, tidak. _Lupakan_!"

.

.

.

"_Sehunaaa_?"

"Iya, Sayang?"

"_Kau sedang diperjalanan pulang, kan_?"

"Ya, tentu." Balas Sehun dengan _earphone wireless_-nya sementara mobilnya melaju di jalanan menuju pulang setelah menyelesaikan satu sidang kasus kesekiannya setelah menjadi rekanat ternama. Dia berhenti di lampu merah. "Kau mau kubawakan makanan? Aku bisa mampir ke kafe Kyungsoo-_noona_,"

Hening sejenak saat Luhan berpikir, "Aku mau _kimbap_ dekat kantormu,"

_Aduh_. "Aku berada berpuluh-puluh meter dari kantor, Lulu. Bagaimana kalau kuminta Kyungsoo-_noona_ membuatkannya?" tawar Sehun melembutkan suaranya. "Rasanya mungkin bahkan lebih enak lagi,"

"_Tidak_ _maauuu_!" balas Luhan mengamuk. "_Aku mau kimbap dekat kantormu. Itu bukan permintaan yang berat, kan? Kapan sih aku pernah merepotkanmu?_"

Sehun bisa saja menghabiskan satu hari penuh untuk menjelaskan semua tingkah Luhan yang merepotkan, tetapi dia lebih suka menghindari peperangan. Tidak lucu jika di buku Sejarah nanti muncul namanya dan Luhan sebagai penyebab khusus Perang Dunia Ketiga selain overpopulasi dan perang kekanakan Amerika-Rusia. Sudah cukup bagaimana Sehun menghabiskan lima belas menit waktunya untuk memikirkan bagaimana perasaan _Archduke of Austria-Hungary_ Franz Ferdinand saat melihat namanya sendiri di kolom _Penyebab Khusus Perang Dunia Pertama_. Apakah dia bangga atau merasa malu setengah mati?

"Tapi, Kyungsoo-_noona_ akan sangat senang datang ke rumah dengan semangkuk _kimbap_ dan menyuapimu, kan?" bujuk Sehun lagi sambil melaju; berputar balik ke kompleks kantornya adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Sehun. Dia butuh kembali ke rumah, mengambil berkas, dan meluncur ke rumah kliennya. Mengkonsultasikan kasus mereka dan menambahkan beberapa puluh ribu dolar dalam tagihannya nanti. "Dia juga bisa menemanimu di rumah," tambahnya dengan nada ceria; mengiming-imingi istrinya.

"_Aku. Mau. Kimbap. Di dekat. Kantormu._" Ulang Luhan dengan penuh penekanan. "_Aku ingiiiiiiin sekali, Sehunnaa._" Katanya lagi merengek. "_Jebaal_?"

Sehun tidak tega, jadi dia mendesah dan memasang sein ke kiri untuk memutar balik kembali ke kantornya. "Baiklah. Satu _kimbap_," katanya sambil menunggu lalu lintas sepi untuk memutar. Dan setelah Luhan berseru '_yay!_' memekakkan telinga lalu memutuskan teleponnya, telepon baru masuk.

"Halo?" sapa Sehun sambil mencermati jalan; menunggu kesempatan.

"_Hei, Sehunnie. Kau jadi mampir_?"

Kyungsoo.

"Ah, _Noona_," balas Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku harus membelikan Luhan _kimbap_ dulu,"

"_Kimbap_?" ulang Kyungsoo. "_Kenapa tidak datang padaku? Aku akan dengan sangat senang membuatkan ipar dan keponakanku satu drum kimbap,_"

Sehun mengerang. "Itulah masalahnya, _Noona_! Dia hanya mau _kimbap_ yang dijual di dekat kantorku,"

"_Halaah_," Kyungsoo berdecak. "_Datang saja. Akan kubuatkan dia kimbap dan dia tidak akan tahu bedanya_,"

Sehun tersenyum cerah. Mematikan seinnya. "_Noona_ yakin?"

"_Datang_ _saja_,"

Bersorak di dalam hati, Sehun membatalkan seinnya lalu menginjak gas menuju ke apartemen Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

.

.

.

"Satu _kimbap_ untuk istriku tersayang," dendang Sehun sambil memasuki kamar Luhan dengan nampan yang terisi sepiring _kimbap_ dan segelas air. Buatan Kyungsoo kelihatan begitu lezat; semuanya rapi dan tidak ada nasi yang tercecer. Saat Sehun mencicipinya tadi, terksturnya padat dan begitu mengenyangkan. Luhan tidak mungkin tidak menyukainya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar saat suaminya membuka pintu sebelum raut wajahnya berubah. Sehun menari ceria memasuki kamar dan duduk di kepala ranjang. Di sisi istrinya yang duduk sambil mengamati televisi; dengan selimut di tubuhnya. Mata rusa cantik Luhan mengamati makanan di nampan dengan mata menilai seperti seorang kepala _chef_.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengambil sumpit. "Ayo, buka mulutmu." Dia menjepit satu _kimbap_ dan membawanya ke mulut Luhan.

Ibu muda itu memberengut hebat sambil menjauhkan tangan Sehun. "Ini bukan _kimbap_ di dekat kantormu!" tuduhnya marah. "Kau membohongiku _lagi, _ya?"

Sehun mengerjap. "Tidak, Sayang. Ini memang kubeli di sana," katanya berusaha meyakinkan Luhan. "Coba saja cicipi dulu," dia mengangsurkan makanan itu lagi ke mulut Luhan.

"Ini bukan _kimbap_ dekat kantormu!" seru Luhan tidak terima. "Jangan bohong! Kau tidak beli di sana, kan?! Kau pasti datang ke Kyungsoo-_eonni _atau warung _kimbap_ lain selain warung itu!"

"Tidak, Luhan sayang." Kata Sehun lagi nyaris memohon. "Ini kubeli di sana. Percayalah. Ayo?" dia mendesakkan lembut makanan itu ke Luhan.

Dan itu adalah langkah yang salah karena kemudian Luhan menggeplak tangan Sehun hingga _kimbap_-nya terlempar ke lantai dan mengotorinya. "Sudahlah, aku tidak nafsu makan!" katanya marah. "Kau saja yang makan sana!"

Sehun menatap _kimbap_ di lantai dan mendesah lalu membereskan piringnya. Memilih mengalah dari Luhan dan duduk di meja makan; menghabiskan _kimbap_-nya yang lezat. Dia tahu Luhan marah, jadi dia berbaring di depan sofa sambil menonton televisi.

Dalam keadaan terkantuk-kantuk itulah dia menoleh dan menemukan Luhan membawa tasnya. "L-Luhan?" tanyanya kaget luar biasa. "Kau mau ke _mana_?"

Luhan menatapnya benci. "Pulang ke rumah Mama!" seru gadis itu marah. "Dan aku akan naik taksi!"

Sehun terkejut bukan kepalang. "L-Luhan, tunggu!" serunya sambil bangkit dan mengejar istrinya. "Aku akan mengantarmu, oke? Aku juga harus bertemu klien yang rumahnya—"

"Tidak usah!" pintu dibanting di depan wajah Sehun dan meninggalkan lelaki itu nyaris saja menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu mendesah dan menekan bel. Suara gaung bel terdengar dari kejauhan dan Sehun mundur; memberi jarak sopan. Sekarang dia berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Luhan. Berusaha membujuk istrinya kembali ke apartemen mereka. Dia menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu dengan sabar sambil memikirkan rayuan yang akan digunakannya.

Sehun tahu dia salah telah membohongi Luhan, tetapi apakah harus sekeras itu reaksi istrinya? Ini sama saja menyiksa Sehun. Membuatnya tidak berbeda dengan kacung yang bisa disuruh ini-itu tanpa memikirkan apakah Sehun sanggup. Dia bekerja 25 jam sehari, dan menyempatkan dirinya meladeni kemauan Luhan yang aneh-aneh dan istrinya nyaris seolah tidak menyadarinya.

Pintu terbuka dan Sehun berhadapan dengan Lu Yunbi, ibu mertuanya yang masih cantik dengan rambut perak sebahu dan tubuh yang manis. "Mama," sapanya sambil menyentuhkan telapak tangan Yunbi ke keningnya lalu mendaratkan satu ciuman di pipinya.

"Sehun," sapa Yunbi tersenyum ramah. "Kau mencari Luhan, kan?"

Sehun tersenyum sepat. "Mama tahu itu," katanya lesu.

Yunbi tertawa lembut dan mempersilakan Sehun masuk. Pemuda itu duduk di sofa besar dan Yunbi duduk di sisinya. Ruang keluarga Luhan penuh dengan foto Luhan yang dipasang di dinding. Dari semenjak kecil hingga remaja; ada Luhan kecil dengan rambut pendek berkuncir dua yang giginya tanggal, Luhan remaja canggung berambut sepunggung dengan senyum masam, dan Luhan SMA dengan wajah luar biasa bersinar rambut diekor kuda serta senyuman menakjubkan. Foto terakhir dan terbaru adalah foto pernikahan Sehun-Luhan setahun lalu.

"Luhan bercerita tentang semuanya," Yunbi tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk bahu Sehun. "Aku juga seorang ibu dan aku tahu rasanya _ngidam_,"

"Neraka," gumam Sehun sebal dan mengundang tawa rendah Yunbi.

"Satu-satunya yang kau tidak boleh lakukan pada seorang ibu yang _ngidam_ adalah membohonginya, Sehun-ah," Yunbi menjelaskan. "Keinginan ibu adalah keinginan anaknya. Berarti keinginan Luhan adalah keinginan Xunhan, jika kau mengecewakan Luhan otomatis kau juga mengecewakan Xunhan."

Sehun menatap Yunbi dengan tatapan mengadu yang konyol. "Tapi permintaan Luhan—"

"Iya, aku tahu." Yunbi tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sehun lembut. "Tapi itulah seninya mencintai seorang perempuan. Bukankah kau akan senang jika pulang ke rumah membawa benda yang diinginkan Luhan dan gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih? Korbankanlah sedikit saja tenaga dan waktumu untuk menjadi seorang suami yang bertanggung jawab. _Ngidam_ dirancang untuk mengujimu; apakah kau akan tetap bertahan dengan anak gadisku saat permintaannya aneh-aneh?"

Sehun mendengarkannya dengan tercenung; memikirkannya. Dia belum pernah membawa benda yang diinginkan Luhan dengan benar. Mungkin satu dalam kasus si pisang yang tidak dimakan. Tapi sisanya, Sehun selalu mengakali permintaan Luhan. Dan dia tiba-tiba merasa bersalah luar biasa. Mungkin Luhan memang minta yang aneh-aneh, tapi Sehun seharusnya bisa memberikannya sebagai suami yang baik. Bayaran atas semua kerja keras Luhan mengurus rumah dan mengurusnya sebelum mengajar di penitipan anak di dekat apartemen Sehun.

Dan bayaran yang diberikan Sehun malah mengakali semua permintaan Luhan.

"Aku juga tahu, benda yang kaubawakan pasti hanya dimakan sedikit atau bahkan hanya diciumi baunya. Itu pasti menyakiti hatimu, tapi lakukanlah semuanya untuk anakmu." Yunbi membelai bahu Sehun dengan lembut. "Kau pasti bisa jadi ayah yang baik, oke?"

Sehun tersenyum getir. "Luhan di mana?"

"Di kamar," Yunbi tersenyum. "Baru saja kubuatkan _bibimbap_," lalu dia memberi tanda agar Sehun langsung saja naik ke kamar gadis Luhan.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan beranjak ke kamar Luhan. Pintunya tertutup dan terdengar suara penyanyi kesayangan Luhan, James Bay yang seksi samar-samar. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengetuk pintu dengan lembut. Dia bisa membayangkan Luhan sedang meringkuk dengan perut mulai membuncit, makan _bibimbap_ sambil menonton penyanyi akustik berambut panjang sebahu pirang gelap dan berdagu runcing itu.

"Lulu?" bisik Sehun. "Ini aku,"

Suara James Bay berhenti tiba-tiba dan Sehun tahu Luhan mendengarkan. Lama juga waktu yang dibutuhkan Luhan untuk menerima permintaan Sehun, "Masuk," gumam perempuan itu lirih.

Sehun menghela napas dan membuka pintu dengan lembut; mendapati istrinya duduk bersila di kasur dengan mangkuk _bibimbap_ di sela kakinya, rambut yang diangkat naik, serta James Bay yang berhenti bernyanyi di layar televisi. Sehun menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan walaupun gadis itu menolak menatapnya. Dengan senyum menenangkan, Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di sisinya.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya sambil memijat telapak tangan Luhan yang dingin. "Ayo, kita pulang,"

Luhan memberengut. "Kau selalu saja mengakali keinginanku!" keluhnya lagi dengan sebal.

Sehun mendesah. "Iya, aku tahu. Makanya aku minta maaf, kan?" katanya sambil membelai rambut Luhan. "Kau mau memaafkanku?"

Perempuan itu menyuap sesendok _bibimbap_ sebelum menoleh penuh penilaian pada Sehun yang menatapnya penuh permohonan. Anak-anak rambut yang berjuntaian di wajah Luhan membuat gadis itu kelihatan begitu cantik dan manis. Dengan bibir oranye, mata hitam bening, dan kelopak mata sewarna langit senjakala; Luhan adalah keindahan. Sehun tidak pernah bisa mengagumi betapa cantiknya Luhan dan betapa indahnya gadis itu. Walaupun saat hamil Luhan menyebalkan, tetapi saat dia tersenyum Sehun selalu memaafkannya.

"Dengan janji kau akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku?" tanya Luhan merajuk.

Sehun langsung mengangguk; dia sudah berkomitmen untuk menjadi seorang yang lebih baik lagi, kan? "Apa saja," katanya dengan kemantapan dan ketegasan seorang lelaki. Dia akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Oh Xunhan.

Dan mata Luhan langsung berbinar. "Apa sajaa?"

"_Apa saja_,"

"YAAY!"

.

.

.

Kuatkanlah Sehun, ya Tuhan, untuk menyelesaikan semua cobaannya hari ini.

Pagi hari di hari pertama musim dingin, Sehun harus pergi ke pasar tradisional _lagi_. Hanya karena Luhan menonton flim yang menayangkan penjual _yangmiri_ bakar di depan pintu masuk pasar. Sehun harus mengenakan mantel dan berkendara ke pasar tradisional untuk itu. Mencari penjual _dorumook_ dan _yangmiri_ bakar terlezat dan mencoba peruntungannya. Pasar begitu ramai dan beraroma tajam ikan laut yang amis memualkan. Sehun tersenyum pada semua orang dan sedikit bersyukur aroma ikan tidak akan membuat aroma asli tubuhnya tercium.

"Ah, maaf, _Ahjumma_," Sehun berhenti di sebuah kios. Si ibu penjual sedang menuang ikan dari drum-drum biru besar amis ke atas nampan-nampan dengan plastik tempat menaruh ikan-ikan segar. Ibu itu menoleh dengan celemek kuning kotor dan sarung tangan karet yang sama kotornya. "Apakah ada penjual _yangmiri_ bakar sepagi ini?" dia memberikan senyuman terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya.

Ibu itu jelas menyukai pemandangan bening di depannya. "Ada, ada!" katanya bersemangat. "Kau lurus saja nanti belok kanan ke pintu keluar belakang. Ada Sujeong di sana. Dia penjual _dorumook_ dan _yangmiri_ bakar terenak di sini," tambahnya mengangguk-angguk hingga ikal-ikal rambutnya bergoyang.

Sehun tersenyum. "_Jeongmal khamsahamnida, Ahjumma_," katanya sambil memberi hormat ringkas.

"Sama-sama, sama-sama," sahut si ibu tersenyum ramah lalu mengamatinya. "Apakah kau ini artis?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Bukan, _Ahjumma_, maaf,"

"Kau tampan sekali," pujinya lagi sebelum membiarkan Sehun beranjak mencari penjual _yangmiri_ yang ditunjuk si ibu.

Pasar mulai ramai; banyak sekali ikan-ikan segar yang diturunkan dari kapal dan berlabuh di sini. Di pasar ikan. Ada salmon raksasa yang sedang dibersihkan, gurita yang bergerak-gerak, berkilo-kilo _yangmiri_ dan _dorumook_, ada pula ikan-ikan lain yang tidak sempat diperhatikan Sehun. Dia membenahi syalnya di leher dan tersenyum pada semua orang saat mencari penjual _yangmiri_.

Dia menemukannya.

Lelaki separo baya yang sibuk dengan tumpukan ikan dan pemanggang tradisional di sisinya. Dengan baju hangat biru tua yang lusuh, topi rajutan, serta sarung tangan. Dia bekerja dengan cekatan; tanpa alat apa pun dia menuang ikan _yangmiri _ke atas jaring-jaring besi pemanggang dan menungguinya. Menaburkan garam dan mengawasinya agar tidak gosong. Hangat terasa ke tubuh Sehun saat dia mendekat.

"_Annyeong, Ahjushii_," sapa Sehun ramah dan lelaki itu mendongak dari kesibukannya memasak. "Berapa harga ikanmu?"

Lelaki itu menoleh ke ikannya sebelum kembali menatap Sehun. "Apakah kau ini artis?"

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Bukah, _Ahjushii,_" sahutnya dengan nada menyesal. Apakah dia memang mirip seorang artis?

"Kau terlalu tampan untuk membeli _yangmiri_," komentarnya. "Tapi, okelah. Dua puluh ribu untuk sepuluh ekor. Harga mentahnya sepuluh ribu untuk sepuluh ekor,"

Sehun mengamati ikan yang sedang dipanggang dan meraihnya. "Apakah ini enak?" tanyanya.

Penjual itu mengangguk semangat sambil bekerja. "Itu bisa dimakan sampai kepalanya," katanya.

Sehun meniup-niupnya sejenak lalu membawanya ke mulut. Mengigit dan merasakan hangat serta lezatnya ikan itu. Asinya pas, kematangannya pas, dan dagingnya begitu lembut. Tulang-tulangnya mudah hancur saat dikunyah. Dan Sehun suka sekali.

"Aku mau dua puluh ekor," katanya membuat penjual itu kaget karena memanggang sebanyak itu dengan pemanggang tradisional kecil jelas memerlukan banyak waktu dan tenaga. Jadi, Sehun berjongkok di sisi pemanggang dan mengipasi apinya sambil mengajak penjual itu berbicara mengenai keuntungan dan keluarganya.

"Istri mengidam itu memang neraka," balas penjual itu saat Sehun bercerita tentang Luhan. "Tetapi saat istriku hamil aku selalu mencoba untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Mintanya aneh-aneh, tapi menurutku itulah uniknya mencintai seorang perempuan,"

Sehun tersenyum sambil memandang api yang berkobar di dalam tungku gerabah di depannya. Merasakan hangat datang tidak hanya dari luar, melainkan juga dari dalam tubuhnya. Dia mendesah dan semakin bersemangat mengipasi apinya; dia ingin bergegas membawakan Luhan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dengan seplastik penuh _yangmiri_ bakar lezat, Sehun kembali ke _Gallardo_-nya yang mengilat begitu mengerikan di tempat parkir sederhana. Juru parkir yang melihatnya bergegas mendekat dan memastikan mobil Eropa mewah itu baik-baik saja dan menerima lembaran dua puluh ribuan. Sehun tersenyum dan meninggalkan klakson ramah saat melaju kembali pulang.

.

.

"_Yangmiri_ bakar," Sehun meletakkan piring di pangkuan Luhan dan gadisnya tersenyum luar biasa cerah. "Aku menghangatkannya sebentar di _microwave_, itu oke?"

"Oke," balas Luhan sambil meraih _yangmiri_ pertamanya dan memakannya. Dia kelihatan seperti orang buta yang pertama kali melihat cahaya. Begitu puas oleh rasa sederhana _yangmiri_ yang dibelikan Sehun.

Melihat ekspresi Luhan, Sehun merasa dia seharusnya sejak lama memberikan apa yang benar-benar diinginkan Luhan karena gadis itu begitu _lega_ dan _sempurna_ saat sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dia hanya makan satu ekor, tapi Sehun tidak masalah. Dia bisa menghabiskannya sendirian. Itulah yang dilakukannya saat Luhan mendendangkan lagu James Bay sambil berbaring di dada Sehun yang asik mengunyah _yangmiri_ hangat dan lezat.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu ke pasar?" tanya Luhan iseng saat James Bay mempersiapkan penampilan selanjutnya; senyuman bermain di bibirnya.

"Luar biasa," aku Sehun sambil mengunyah _yangmiri_. "Mereka mengiraku artis,"

Luhan tertawa ceria. "Suamiku memang tampan," dia menepuk pipi Sehun lembut dan tersenyum lebar. "Apa pasar oke untuk _Gallardo_-mu?"

"Pasar memang tidak terlalu oke untuk _Gallardo_-ku. Aku harus mengeluarkan dua puluh ribu untuk memastikan mobilku tetap di tempatnya ketika aku kembali, tapi…," Sehun tersenyum penuh rahasia dengan seekor _yangmiri_ di tangannya.

Luhan menunggu.

"Aku yakin aku cukup oke untuk menjadi seorang ayah,"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Selalu lebih dari oke," katanya lalu menghadiahi Sehun satu ciuman yang lembut menyesakkan. "Terima kasih…," dia tersenyum jahil. "_Ayah_,"

Dan Sehun membalas senyuman lebar Luhan.

.

.

END

.

.

Author's Corner:

Yaaay! Fanfic pertamaku tentang _marriage life_ nih XD kalo buat anak-anakan aku gak kuat; kayak Zhenfen jadinya lebih dewasa daripada umurnya XD jadi ya terpaksa hamil. Ini lahir/? setelah mendengarkan obrolan absurd mama dan paman tentang keunikan keinginan para mama saat ngidam. Dan mama terus nyeritain pas hamil aku ngidamnya apa XD

Belakangan ini juga aku lagi kangeeeeeeeeeeeeeennn banget sama HunHan gatau kenapa jadi tiap ada ide biasanya aku mikir siapa yang cocok buat ide itu, tapi sekarang tiap ide serta merta harus HunHan :')

Gatau sih ini humor ato engga, tapi yang penting enjoy, ya!

As always, mind leaving me some reviews?

.

**P.S.**

Untuk **MENAGE A TROIS** dokumen yang sudah jadi untuk ending ternyata corrupt dan saya harus menulis ulang beberapa bagian justru yang penting dan semoga kalian semua mau memahami :')

lvja; Eclaire Oh, **xxxx**

Bali, 12 Januari 2015.


End file.
